


Matryoshka

by TeutonicOresamaKnight



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 19:05:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4491204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeutonicOresamaKnight/pseuds/TeutonicOresamaKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little short story based on the Vocaloid song by Hatsune Miku and Gumi. It is part of my English work to portray the theme of madness and disaster</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matryoshka

_Stupid message is way over-planned. Delivered or not, I just don't give a damn. Pretty sure I've always been this way._

_Just one crazy, patchwork Matryoshka_

 

It was a clear night. Not a cloud in sight. The moon shone brightly, like a beacon, calling out for help. Not a single creature stirred. The wilted grass lay limp and  yellow on the ground. The dry soil was cracked, begging for water. All was quiet. This place could have been a magical hotspot once. Now, nobody comes. Well, almost nobody. There are some things best left unseen. Unsaid. At midnight, that is when they come out.

 

_Headaches make this stuff flow from my brain. Time's moving on, but the clock reads the same. I'd prefer it, that this not get around. Folks don't like to hear that the world is upside-down._

They do nobody any good. They are damaging. If you ever encountered them, run away or you’ll be accursed. The Matryoshka. A gang, if you will. They’re crazy. They’re maniacs. Their laughs chills you to the bone. They show no remorse. They often go around in flamboyant clothes, so you can see them coming. However, you hear them before you see them. If you hear the song they sing, That’s the first sign warning you to run. The song is beautiful. It is enough to confuse and provoke thought. It is hypnotising. Upbeat. Many people are fooled. Of course, these are only rumours. Nobody believes in those stories any more. It was a tale told to children to keep them well behaved.   

 

_Ah, I'm broken, or that's what they try to tell me anyway. I wanna know what's deep deep down inside…._

 

Jack and Daniel were walking down the gravel path. Hand in hand. Daniel was wearing all black. His long, dark hair was wavy and covered his face. Jack wore jeans and a red t-shirt. His hazel eyes complement his short, choppy chestnut hair. The chemistry between them was unmistakable. Daniel was highly superstitious. So, when a raven flew past his head and Jack pointed it out, it wasn’t a surprise what was said by Daniel.

“The Morrigan calls, I wonder what message she brings and who it’s intended for.” He said it so calmly. Jack was used to this. Four years together. This was their time together as they weren’t accepted for the way they were. They thought, and hoped, that they were alone. Until they heard the voices.

 

_Hey hey, could you maybe play it again? Kalinka? Malinka? Snapping the bowstring. Tell me, tell me, what should I do? This feeling's kinda pulled one over me. Loud and clearly, five-two-four. Freud? Keloid? Strike the piano. Soon you'll laugh at everything. Dancing faster like an idiot with me._

 

They were singing. Their voices soft and sweet but hiding something sinister. Jack and Daniel stood there, mesmerised. They watched as an organised stampede came up into the clearing and stood on the edge. They were wearing bright dresses and suits that matched their hair and eyes. They were stood in an orderly manner. It made Jack think of a rainbow. Every face had a huge smile and wide eyes. They looked like they didn’t belong on the planet.

“Who are you?! Where do you come from?! Why are you here?!” Jack yelled. His heart was pounding. He’d taken a beating before. He’d taken a few. It was because he was in love with the wrong gender. This shouldn’t have terrified him, yet it did. They all spoke at once.

“We are the Matryoshka. We come from Moscow. We search for prochnost.” They were Russian. The Russian accents thick in their voices. They were looking for prochnost. Strength. Matryoshka. Russian dolls. Daniel had got him one of them one time for his birthday. It freaked him out. The face looked like it was going to kill him. He thinks that it could have been the smile. It was too wide for anyone’s face. Or it could have been the eyes. The eyes weren’t eyes. They were small, emotionless black orbs . It was painted all sorts of colours. Some dark, others were bright. None of them compliment each other It was smooth. For someone who couldn’t see it, they were lucky    It was kind of him, but it gave him nightmares.

 

_Clap-clap-clapping our childish hands. Try to keep a beat we don't understand and I can't be asked to care. Weather's getting colder, colder every day. Hows about if you and I could rendezvous? Rendezvous? Wanna rendezvous? Maybe we could go on an adventure, too? Stepping out a crooked path like one, two, one, two._

 

Each one introduced themselves one by one. Each name crazier than the next. Then one of them held out her hand. She didn’t speak. She couldn’t. Her lips were sewn shut. She was given the name Molchaniye. Silence. They wanted Jack and Daniel to join. Remove their shell and unleash the smaller person inside. Daniel would be called Slepoy.  Jack would have the name Plastyr. Patch. Jack knew why. He always had to get patched up after being attacked. He was attacked for his love for Daniel. Daniel wasn’t attacked so much.

 

_Ah, I'm so angry, using both my hands to keep it all inside. I'm gonna blow it. Empty out my mind._

 

Jack and Daniel were not living much of a life here. Everyone in the forest knew it. Would it be better if they were here? The song still in his head. The decision being weighed up in their heads. What would happen if they accepted? Would they be killed because of what they were? Or were they telling the truth? Were they the Russian misfits on a revenge vendetta on those who were ‘normal’?

 

_Umm hey, listen listen, it's important. Kalinka? Malinka? Just pinch me, would you? I can't seem to steady myself. Maybe we should do something else, instead._

_Hurts, it hurts me, but I won't cry. Parade? Marade? Play it again, then. "Wait," you tell me, "Just a second! Don't, don't you make me separate from you!"_

 

The Matryoshka advanced through the forest, slaughtering everyone in their way. Singing their sick, twisted yet sweet and hypnotising song. The newest members Plastyr and Slepoy were adapting to this new life. Jack and Daniel no longer existed. Their bodies will never be discovered because there wasn’t any to discover. The smaller, deranged part of them taken over now that the larger, mentally sound shell was gone. The song playing on.

  
  


_Hows about if you and I could rendezvous? Rendezvous? Wanna rendezvous? Maybe we could go on an adventure, too? Stepping out a crooked path like one, two, one, two._

_Drinking heavily.  Singing out of key.  Every day, you see. I'm one crazy Matryoshka!_

 

They were an army. An army of imperfections. Some had lost limbs, some had more scar tissue than skin. Slepoy was one of the special ones. There was nobody in the army who couldn’t see out of both eyes. Slepoy. Blind. He was born that way. Tonight, they will set the city of London ablaze. Laughing as all the judgemental burn. Tomorrow will be judgement day for everyone. Those who are worthy, will get their lives. The rest will burn for their sins.

 

_Hey hey hey, could you maybe play it again? Kalinka? Malinka? Snapped like a bowstring._

_Tell me, tell me, what should I do? This feeling's kinda pulled one over me._

 

To say that the Matryoshka are delusional is only half the story. They were reduced to that. Each one has a story. Each one different. They were drawn together by their feelings. Each hell bent on revenge. However, all things must come to an end. That’s for another time though.

_Loud and clearly, five two four. Freud? Keloid? Struck like a keyboard. Laughing at most everything._

_Soon, soon we won't be dancing anymore!_

 

 


End file.
